


Backseat Confessions

by Shtwriter_yup_datsme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming Out, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester is Not Heterosexual, Other, Sam Winchester Knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shtwriter_yup_datsme/pseuds/Shtwriter_yup_datsme
Summary: Dean comes out to Sam as bisexual
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 30





	Backseat Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Basically that scene from 11x4 'Baby' when Sam and Dean are about to go to sleep in the Impala

"Sammy I need to you something" Dean said seriously though Sam didn't detect any seriousness in his voice 

"Yeah sure" He said easily but Dean wasn't having it "Sam, I need you to understand the words that are about to come out of my mouth" 

Sam furrowed his brows as he finally heard how serious Dean sounded, he nodded "Okay, yeah" 

Dean paused for a second before he began "..I'm tired of hiding..I've suffered for years because I was scared to be me" He let out a shaky breath "We're hunters..we were brought up one way but I strayed from that path and for..a long time I hated myself for it..but I can't lie anymore" 

Sam frowned in confusion "Dean what are you saying?" 

Dean took a deep breath "..I'm bisexual" 

Sam sat up to look at his brother "Dean..you're my brother I love you no matter what- I don't care about that stuff, if you're happy you're happy" He sighed "And please don't kill me for asking but does you finally telling me have something to do with..Cas?"

Dean swallowed the army of mean retorts he wanted to say to Sam and gave a defeated sigh "Yeah I guess it does" He started "Me and Cas are..it's complicated...we're bestfriends, but we're also not?- sometimes we cuddle sometimes we kiss...it's just nice with him- I don't need to go out every night and find somebody, because I have him" 

Dean gave Sam a look "And we don't need labels either so don't start with the boyfriend crap"

Sam scoffed "I wasn't gonna say that" Dean squinted "Yeah but you were thinking it"

-


End file.
